Sapphire Sand Rose
by Hatsumomo77
Summary: There is this feeling of pure lonliness that my people cant fill" Gaara tells his siter feeling his chest throb,He knows what he needs and what he wants and its so close to him."what I need is her"Temari stifled her gasp "your not serious..."


Chapter 1:

Never Caught My Breath

*Pov 3rd person*:

The room was empty. The only person who sat at the table eating were his sister Temari, when she notice him walk into the room she smiles" good morning Gaara. Come eat" she said pushing a second bowl across the table after poor some of the food she had in it. "I let the cook go today; his wife was in labor earlier". He gave a quick grin and took his bowl to the large window that flanked the end of the dinning room. He looked out it and took in the calming breeze, he watch as the people below him walked happily back and forth some working and children playing.

"You know, none of this was possible without you right?" Temari said smiling beside him.

"It would have happened one or another." Gaara said looking down at the street. Temari looked at him mouth opening in response. "I'm going to the forest" he said hastily turning away before she could just denie the lonely in him before he could do it himself. But as usual he had to turn and look at his sister one more time and he smiled "thank you tam". Then he was gone into a small breeze of sand.

When he had travel thought the village undetected he came to the bridge that led him to the forest of Chuanu. He peered hard into the deep forest not knowing why he never felt alone, in this forest he could put his gourd down and not have a care in the world. We walked across the bridge and went down the path that had been curved from his past visits to a huge water fall. He walked up to the waterfall and up some rocks and found the space where he stashes all his regular clothing and takes out the irregular. As he managed his way down the rocks again he heard a gentle giggle. He stopped in his tracks. He waited for the giggle again but it never came. He shrugged it off and walked on and began dressing in the clothes. Right when he was about to pull on the shirt it happened again…the giggle.

He looked around the body of water and saw nothing but it seemed to be so close. Then the giggle was happening one after the other, it was getting ten times closer. He hid behind a tree and prepared himself if case. He watched the big body of water and his eyes widened.

He watched as a young woman gentle was separating from the water. As she was separating He notice her features, her eyes first they were shaped beautifully narrow but also wide but the most distinguishing feature was her eye color. They were lively blue and silver like a wild storm blowing in and the colors sloshed twirled and swished on to each other. Her mouth was a fleshy pink color and her hair was medium in length and black that shined red like the most expensive dark velvet. She had a toned body and petite. Through the whole thing of her separating, the thing that caught him off guard was her ears they were long and like.

When the rest of the water washed away from her body he watched her laugh and digs her hands down into the water and pulls up a large round bubble of water and popped it and there she held a rabbit. He looked unhappy even through the emotionless eyes."I'm sorry Heidi!" She said to him in a voice that sang of bells. The rabbit looked at her and she squealed and grabbed the rabbit and hugged him. Then she stopped and sniffed the air. Her eyes narrowed. "It's that smell again".

She stood up and started to sniff the air and as she got closer to the tree Gaara was hiding the water started crawling up her leg and dancing around her in the way of lustful snake's wrapping around her nude body. She points at his tree and the stream of water hardened and turned black and sapphire blue and shot the tree, splitting it in half and crushing the tree into tooth picks. Nothing was there.

Gaara found himself hiding under some kind of bush a little farther down from the destroyed tree. Then he sees him, the rabbit looking directly at him. The rabbit hops over to the bush and stands in front of him. Gaara tries and shoos the rabbit away but the rabbit doesn't budge. "He's over here! Hiko!" the rabbit yells and hops backwards out of the way and a long watery dragon shoots almost landing a deep blow into Gaara and throws him backwards on to his back he opens his eyes and hears footsteps walk over to his side and he closes his eyes.

He feels his wet hair being lifted from his face and a hand gently traceing out the symbol on his head. He shudders at her touch and her hand lifts away. When he opens his eyes he finds his hand gently holding her wrist. He let's go, sits up and looks around and finally back at her where she is sitting in the traditional Japanese style. "Who are you?" He asks.

"I am Hiko" she says and sits in a cross legged style.

"Where are you from?" He asks

"I don't know" she answers this time not even looking at him

Silence fills in the space between them and they sit there him staring at her and her looking down at Heidi. "Well I suppose you need a place to stay, come" He says standing up and walking back into the direction of the lake. He follows the sound of the waterfall and soon they end up back he walks around over to the stash of his stuff and gets his regular clothes and his gourd out and looks back down at her and looks at her naked body and feels his face get really red. He jumps down from the rocks to her and hands her his clothes.

He turns away allows her to dress in private and when she is done he then helps her fashion some sort of bag for Heidi to sit in and make it easier to get around, It was still weird for him to hear a rabbit give talk but then soon enough he began to get comfortable around him as soon as Heidi claimed it was comfortable for him they Then were on their way walking through the forest and back to his quarters.

As they approach the village the people stop and stare at them. Whispers and murmurs are heard all around them. When he looks back he sees she is gone. When he begins to panic he sees her rabbit's tail first and then her over near a small booth and looking down into the merchant's fish tank and tapping on the glass with a smile on her face. He walks over to her to see what exactly she was looking at. She was watching this little small fish that was Bright blue and has ruby red fins. He smiled inwardly and pays the merchant for the fish and hands her the bowl. She looks at it and smile. She hugs the bowl to her chest. She whispers. This causes him to have a shiver go up his back and through his body.

When they finally approach the building Gaara's older brother Kankurou came walking out. He then smiled brightly and looked at the girl and stopped and stared at Gaara as they passed.

He took her up the stairs and to the dining room and had gone back into the kitchen and grabbed some different types of fruits and other things he suspect she'd like. He grabbed things he seen his sister eat, things she always kept stalled away into the kitchen.

He took them back to the table and placed them in front of her and Heidi and they began to chow, but noticeably on certain fruits he watched her studiously. For some reason he found watching her the most interesting thing right now. He couldn't pull his eyes away. Every little thing she did was deliberate and sweetly smooth. She dropped some chips of an apple down into the bowl of her little fish and watched him swim to the top and nibble on it. She then smiled. This made the corner of his lip itch; he smiled to, not able to stop himself.


End file.
